The Human
The Human, more commonly known as Frisk, is a mysterious and extremely powerful being. No one knows who The Human really is, but the information that's already out there is quite vague. Appearance Frisk is a being of unknown race who wears a striped pink/purple and blue shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. They have medium-length straight brown hair, short bangs, and a blank expression. At times, they may wear a blue hoodie when they feel like it, even if it isn't hot. History Frisk was there during the destruction of H-City. They attempted to attack Redmaw when the beast activated it's Omega Pulse, despite so many people telling them to run. The little child was destroyed when the machine fired, with a stick and a knife on hand. They couldn't remember anything after their former death. First a long plain of white, a voice whispering, and then back in the ruins of H-City. Pretty soon, they joined up with the Hero Association and scored C-Class, Rank 65. And has been there ever since. Powers and Abilities * DELETE: Somehow, Hack'n Slash has the ability to tear apart anything and anyone with just a thought, a trait that they call DELETING. Because of their child-like morals, Kiddo has requested personally to not be able to move out of C-Class, as they are afraid that the fame will go to their head and they might harm someone they never intended to hurt. * SAVE: As the antithesis of ARAHC, The Human has the ability to SAVE, something that has unknown but powerful effects. It appears to act as a turning point Move, allowing The Human to SAVE a point in time and return to that point. * Object Transformation: Kiddo's stick is something you don't wish to mess with. While it seems like an innocent branch they pulled off from a close by tree, it's actually an extremely powerful knife that can disintegrate whatever is severed. The Human calls it a Stick-Blade, but many others call it the Reaper's Descendant. * Food Regeneration: Frisk can suffer many, many, MANY wounds in battle, but always seems to heal them extremely and abnormally fast. How? Food. Their Metabolism ramps up when they ingest something edible (Not including monster cells, Those will just cause Frisk to throw up) and thus heal their wounds. Of course, fatal blows won't be so simply solved by a simple chomp of a ration pack. * Revival: Technically, Frisk is Immortal. If they die, a small star will appear at their death location and the corpse disappears for a few moments. After an amount of time has passed, depending on how severe the damage was to cause death (Total Obliteration would take a few weeks, while suffocating would take a 42 seconds). After an elapsed time, They will regenerate above their attacker and kill them, quick and painless, provided the battle was still going on. If it ended, then Frisk will regenerate in an Infirmary. * Reflexes: You can't hit what you can't see. Bowl Cut has extremely sensitive reflexes, and will often dodge at the last second. Why they bother dodging is due to the fact that they are arguably more powerful than Saitama, and they want to feel like the enemy earned their deaths rather than kill them on the spot, especially considering the fact they look like a child. * Telekinesis: Things get serious in this world, but not as serious when God open's their eye. When this occurs, they can create massive shields out of pure DETERMINATION, lift other psychic based beings''' into the air, allow flight, and bend the very fabric of physics to their will. However, they never tried these powers much, and they rarely open their eyes for this reason. Quotes * "You Tell Tanktop Tiger to go F*** himself." * "You ask whether Saitama truly gained his strength from his work out" * "Y O U T H I N K T H I S I S A G A M E, K I N G?'" * "''You ask Genos about some generic questions." * "You begin to wonder why they assign ranks in the H.A." Actions * You stare at the whiny Tatsumaki brat attempting to berate you. Instead of attacking, you close your fist, causing the esper's head to turn red as they struggle to breath. You let go. Nobody messes with you. * You prepare yourself some scrambled eggs, with a little bit of salt. Something behind you shifts and you turn, slamming the still hot pan into the face of a generic mysterious being. The eggs fall back on the pan. * As you lift a few weights (Because you know you're not 10), People stare at you, wondering how you got in the gym. * You stare at the mirror and see Puri Puri Prisoner behind you. You turn and whack him with a giant version of your stick. Now he's a lolicon, and you wonder whether he should be a hero if he's so... Homo. You shiver at the thought and go back to your bathroom cleaning. Trivia * The Human speaks only in text boxes, and never opens their mouth, except to breath. Their way of speaking acts like this: "You tell the person something". Ominous Text boxes with a white border and white letters appear above their head when this happens. ** Very Rarely, They speak in first person. ** Their actions are also third person. * There is a way to kill Frisk forever, but it's a secret. * Bowl Cut lives home alone in a small apartment in Z-City. * The Human's preferred pronoun are female based, but they are fine with gender neutral or male ones. * The Human is theoretically the strongest of them all, stronger than even Saitama himself. This is shown when they were capable of dodging a revived Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon and DELETING their arm with just a thought. If The Human had malicious intent, they would simply toy with the heroes that they fight before DELETING them. * Frisk is the very anthesis of Child Emperor in many, MANY ways ** While Child Emperor is a genius in many aspects, Kiddo has regular intelligence (Though they do tend to go through periods where they can give so many people existential crises). ** Kiddo is well versed with their abilities, while Child Emperor relies on machines. ** The Human doesn't mind being called a child, while the latter detests it. * The Human's habits of eating instant noodles dry, playing tricks with their Stick-Blade, and speaking in such a matter is mostly a reference to the game Undertale, except the Stick-Blade * Their ability to change the way their stick is also applies to size. Which is how they were able to smack Puri Puri Prisoner away from them.